In daily life, people usually have various types of leisure and entertainment activities that require them to select and reserve seats in advance, e.g., going to a cinema to watch a movie, going to a theater to watch an opera or a drama, going to a stadium to watch a game, etc. When conducting these entertainment activities, people can usually select and reserve their seats through terminal devices such as a smartphone.
In existing technologies, a terminal device may provide a function of online seat selection to a user. Specifically, the terminal device normally displays an image of a venue in a form of a layout plan. The venue may be a movie hall of a cinema or a drama hall of a theater. The user can select a desired seat from the layout plan, and reserve the selected seat. An example of a layout plan 202 of a movie hall of a cinema provided by a terminal device is shown in FIG. 1. A seat that has been selected is grey in color, and a seat that is selectable is white in color in FIG. 1. The user can select a seat desired thereby and reserve the selected seat from the layout plan as shown in FIG. 1.
The existing technologies, however, have at least the following problems:
Existing online seat selection functions provided by a terminal device mostly provide a layout plan of seats in a venue. In this way, after selecting a seat via the terminal device, a user can only experience a viewing angle of the seat after entering in an actual venue in most of the time. For example, after making an online selection of a seat of a movie hall of a cinema via a terminal device, a user can only experience a viewing angle of the seat (i.e., a state of a screen as observed from the selected seat) after getting into the movie hall of the cinema in most cases. In some situations, a user may not know a viewing angle of a seat when the seat is selected. After entering in an actual venue, the seat is no longer changeable even if realizing that the selected seat has a relatively poor viewing angle.